


Remember Everything

by Unicorn_Kitten



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_Kitten/pseuds/Unicorn_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has a secret. Alec is the only one he hasn't told but knows anyway. How? Both boys have there secrets but will Alec's endanger them both? Crappy Summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Extreme

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters should get longer as the story goes on.

Chapter One: Nightmare

Rough hands  
"Monster!"  
Gushing water  
"You did this!"  
Pounding heart  
"This is ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Magnus sat up quickly with a scream. He was breathing hard and in a cold sweat. His eyes scanned the room in a panic.  
This nightmare was nothing new. He'd had it before. The only odd thing that he hadn't had it for over two years. Why now, Magnus thought briefly.


	2. Fifteen

Chapter Two:

"Magnus! It's time to go!" Magnus sighed and looked one last time into his mirror. He had to look perfect for his first day at his new school.  
"Magnus! Come on or you'll be late!"  
"I'm coming," he said, grabbing his bag and running down the stairs.  
"Have a good day, Honey," Carol, his foster Mother, said, while kissing his cheek and handing him his lunch.  
"I will," Magnus said before heading out to his car.  
***  
"Here's you schedule, a map of the school, and a hand book that will tell you all of the rules." The receptionist, her name tag said Ms. Church, was the nicest person he'd met here so far. The first person he'd met was the head of the school, Mr. Valentine, had yelled at him over his multi-colored hair because it was 'against school regulations'. Then, some kid named Sebastian pushed him into the lockers.  
"If you would like, I could have a student council member come and show you around," Ms. Church said.  
Magnus considered it. On one hand, he could end up with a complete jerk as a guide. On the other hand, it would help him a lot to know where he was going. "Sure," he said. He would take his chances with the guide.  
"Alright just give me a moment," she said. She called for someone named Isabelle Lightwood over the PA.  
"Okay," Ms. Church said. "Your guide will be here in a moment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update may be a few days.


	3. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus makes new friends...Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy about this but oh well. Hopefully I'll get better at this.

Chapter Three:

"I am so sorry," Magnus turned to the new voice in the room. It seemed to belong to a tall and beautiful woman, who also looked just a tad younger than him. "My brother drives like an old woman. No offense Ms. Church. I was just told that you needed me here."

Ms. Church just rolled her eyes and got right down to business, "Hello, Isabelle. This is Magnus Bane. He is new here and I think it would be just wonderful if you could show him around our lovely facility." 

Isabelle took in his appearance while he took in hers. His brightly colored hair contrasted against her black locks. As did his rainbow skinney jeans, neon green t-shirt, and glittered covered combat boots.

"I would be glad to," she smiled.

"Thank you very much, dear."

XXXXxxxxxxxxXXXX

"This is the library. And across from that is-"

"Who are they?"

"Who?"

"That group of guys that are looking at me like I resemble their latest bowel movement."

She chuckled lightly at the comment before responding. "On the left: Sebastian, the right: Johnathan, the center: Valentine. Basicly all you need to know about them is how to avoid them. Got it?" 

"Sir, yes, sir." She rolled her eyes when he did a mock salute. "Well, Miss Isabelle, I think I got the lay out of the building figured out nicely. Thank you for the help."

"No problem. If you want I can introduce you to some cool people at lunch to help give you some kind of social status and this 'lovely facility'."

"That would be lovely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was trying to name chapters after songs resembling the chapters, not sure if any of you caught that, but I gave up so...yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure how often I will update this but if anyone has any Ideas I would be glad to here them.


End file.
